


Not Going Anywhere

by artificialbramble



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, katlaska, tw death mentions, tw hospitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialbramble/pseuds/artificialbramble
Summary: Katya has a nightmare and Alaska is there to comfort her.





	Not Going Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me at unhhhhjustsometrash on Tumblr! :)

The road was clear in front of Alaska as she continued driving while listening to music, eyes focused on the road. The lights in her car began to flicker on and off until suddenly Alaska struggled to steer.

She barely had time to scream before she closed her eyes and the airbags knocked her back and sideways. The vehicle tumbled over and over, lights swirled like crazy Catherine-wheels. The sound of metal crashing against concrete almost deafening. The smell of burnt chemicals used to deliver the airbags, bang like a shotgun fired in front of your face. The seatbelt tugged against her delicate skin with every jolt she took.

Burning rubber from the brief moment the brakes were applied sharply. The acrid smoke, sharp like cheap Chinese firecrackers, lingered in the air.

Alaska tried to move but she was pinned by the collapsing roof and steering column. The car had flipped so many times that she had become disoriented before she even sustained the concussion that had her drifting in and out if consciousness.

She was aware of the metallic taste in her mouth but she couldn’t figure what it was. She felt a wet substance trickle down her forehead. At times her eyelids would flutter and she thought she must be at home in bed because it was that dark.

The world must have been flicking its figurative light switch because her vision kept changing from bitter darkness to blinding light.

Adrenaline coursed through her veins as she could see there was no hope. She was rapidly losing consciousness. It had been silent for so long before sirens blared out destroying the tranquillity.

* * *

 

“Code Blue”

“No pulse, start CPR”

Alaska’s beaten and bruised body is wheeled down the white halls. The lead resident running alongside the gurney with his finger in her wrist checking her pulse. Her pulse was too weak to be picked up on. One of his colleagues sat up in her chest administrating CPR. At the head of the gurney was the newest nurse in the team bagging Alaska.

The mask held flush against her face as the nurse pushed air into her mouth with the bag. The gurney came to a stop.

“Charge to 300 joules”

The high pitched whine sound from the defibrillator sounded as it charged to 300 joules. The whine was replaced by a loud beeping sound to signal the defibrillator being fully charged.

“Everyone clear”

The crash team stood back from the bed. The nurse in charge of the paddles placed one on the center of Alaska’s chest and the other on the left.

“Clear.“ The shock radiated through Alaska’s body.

"Rhythm is bradycardia at 30”

The lead resident placed two fingers onto her small wrist as he checked for a pulse.

“Resume CPR”

“Give an amp of epi”

The CPR is continued to be done to Alaska as a nurse administrates Epinephrine.

“Charge to 360”

The nurse in charge of the paddles waited for them to charge to 360 joules before placing them in the same place as last time.

“Everyone clear”

“Clear”

The shock was again unsuccessful. The doctors and nurses rushed to give an amp of bicarb and an amp of atropine. With one last amp of epi, the paddles were charged once more.

“Clear”

As Alaska’s body jolted with the shock the lead resident rushed to check her pulse. When he couldn’t identify any sign of a pulse he sighed.

“I’m calling it”

“Time of death, 5:25 pm”

* * *

 

“Katya, wake up, its ok nothing is happening,” Katya woke up with a jolt and her eyes scanned the room. Her eyes landed on Alaska and she let herself dip back down onto the mattress. It was just a dream, Alaska was still alive and next to her.

“I thought you were dead.”

Alaska didn’t speak, instead, she shuffled closer to the other queen and pulled her into her chest. “I’m here, baby, nothing happened to me. It was just a bad dream.”

Something felt right to Katya. To be in the arms of a person she loved feeling nothing but comfort in that moment. “Why don’t you go back to sleep, I’m not going anywhere anytime soon, baby.”

The older queen allowed herself to drift back into sleep with the final thing she felt being Alaska’s lips pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. She wasn’t going anywhere.


End file.
